Miracles Happen: More than a Quidditch Game
by Still believes Snivellus aka Heather Granger
Summary: This is not a story of one man's victory, but a team's life changing experience and how the most unlikely witches and wizards came together to achieve the impossible, and how one man found himself in the process. (some bad language)
1. Coming Home

Miracles Happen  
  
By  
  
Snivellus  
  
A/N: This is not your typical story, at least I hope it isnÕt. This story is loosely based of the movies: Miracle, Remember the Titans, and Mighty Ducks 3. I like reviews, it makes me happy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There are some stories that touch you, others that make you think, and then there is this story, which will change your life. Many years have passed since Harry Potter's glorious victory over The-One-Who-Has-Been-Defeated, and many lives have changed forever. They say the past will dictate your future, and some wounds go too deep, but I say wounds will never heal until you clean them.  
  
This is not a story of one man's victory, but a team's life changing experience and how the most unlikely witches and wizards came together to achieve the impossible, and how one man found himself in the process.  
  
*!*!*!*!  
  
"Oh, for fuck sake! Where the hell were you Kreenan! McConnell was all over your ass."  
"Daddy, Aunt Sandra told you not to say those words around me." A little girl with long black curly hair, around the age of six said as she pulled at her father's coat sleeve.  
  
"Well, how about we just don't tell Aunt Sandra." He said as he patted her on the head.  
  
"Dad, how much longer do we have to watch Quidditch?" She asked her father as they watched the Winbourne Wasps battle Appleby Arrows in a fierce rivalry.   
  
"Oh come one Johnson, aim the bludgers somewhere useful, like up McConnell's aÉ"  
  
"Ahem, Severus, I swear your daughter does not need to hear those words." Sandra Collins, Severus's sister in-law lectured him.  
  
"Sandra, I am merely increasing my daughter's already large vocabulary, and I have told her that her father is the only one who may use those words, and only around Quidditch."  
  
"Come Moria, let's go take a walk around the arena, I will buy you a souvenir, while your father assess his language." Sandra said giving him a scolding look.  
  
"Ok, can I get some omnioculars?" Moria asked gleefully.  
  
"We will see." Sandra took Moria's hand and led her down the steps.  
  
*!*!*!*!  
  
For Severus Snape, times since the war had not been easy, not only did he lose the one man that he ever respected, Albus Dumbledore. But he also saw children, his students die in front of him. Blinding memories of the war still haunt him.  
  
As if that was not bad enough, just when Severus started to learn to love again, his wife was taken from him in a horrible accident, leaving him with a young daughter to raise on his own.   
  
A man, who was said not to have a heart, had lost it all, and was still going on, finding little solace in anyone besides his daughter, whom he loved more than anything in the world.  
  
*!*!*!*!  
  
"Severus? Severus Snape is that you?" Severus heard a familiar voice as he turned to look up the steps at the woman who was now approaching him.  
  
"Ah, Minerva, what a pleasant surprise." He said smoothly.  
  
"I heard you were back in England, and apparently not alone." She said smiling.  
  
"You have no idea. So, what brings you here? Are you a fan of the Wasps, or the Arrows?"  
  
"Well actually I must admit, a friend of mine, Sandra Collins said that you would be here today, I just had to talk to you."  
  
"How did I know that this wasn't just a chance meeting? And how do you know Sandra?" Severus asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Did you ever meet my husband, Severus?" Minerva questioned.  
  
"No, I can't say that I have."  
  
"Oh pity, you two would have got on well. Anyway, he died in the first war, bless his soul and he left me in complete ownership of the Chudly Cannons." She explained.  
  
"And why would this concern me? After all we haven't seen or spoken to each other since the end of the war seven years ago." Severus asked rather annoyed that his former collogue was trying to chum it up with him after seven years of not speaking.  
  
"You see, knowing how well you know the game, and seeing as you have the proper training, I was hoping that you might consider a coaching position."  
  
"Pardon me?" Severus asked rather taken aback.  
  
"The current coach for the Cannon's has taken another job, and with the world cup coming up, and seeing how badly off we have been doing, oh the last century, I was looking for new management." She asked again.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you know Sandra I assume, because she works in PR for the Quidditch World Magazine, and she told you that she knew me. Did she say anything else? Anything at all?" Severus question suspectingly.  
  
*!*!*!*!  
  
Right as Severus finished the question, Sandra came back with Moria, who was holding a huge stuffed wasp that flew around her head chanting the fight song.  
  
"Daddy, look what Aunt Sandra got me, isn't it cool?" Moria said excitedly.  
  
"Oh my, Severus who is this darling little girl?" Minerva asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Minerva, this is my daughter Moria, Moria this is Headmistress McGonagall, remember the one who looks after Hogwarts." Severus introduced.  
  
"Hello, Headmistress, My name is Moria Wendy Snape and I am six years old." She formally introduced herself, as her father had taught her so many times before.  
  
"It is a delight to meet you, you are the perfect young lady. Severus you never told me you got married, or had a daughter. Where is your wife? I would very much like to meet her." Minerva said happily.  
  
"She is no longer with us." Severus said simply, giving a look to Moria.  
  
"Oh dear, you haven't gotten divorced have you? So much to go through in your lifetime Severus, so much to deal with." She said gently.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Well, I would like to formally invite you over for dinner, to talk about this coaching position with the Cannons. I think you could be what could turn the team around."  
  
"Daddy, you didn't tell me you were going to coach again. Daddy, you promised!" Moria started to yell.  
  
"I am sorry Minerva, but I am going to have to decline your request. There is just so much I have been through, I would rather not get involved."  
  
"But Severus, you were the best Seeker to play at Hogwarts, you are a qualified referee, and you coached the Slytherin team, and according to Sandra you also coached the highly acclaimed Vultures! You must."  
  
"NO, Minerva, now good day." Severus said plainly. Just then cheers were heard all around the arena, the Snitch had been caught by McEleiney on the Winbourne Wasps.  
  
Severus picked Moria up, and walked past Minerva McGonagall as quickly as possible, not even stopping to see if Sandra was behind him.  
  
"Daddy, don't coach, please daddy!" Moria was crying.  
  
"Hush now, I am not going to take the job it is all right, I am here." Severus comforted his daughter.  
  
"Daddy's not going anywhere." He said softly.  
  
*!*!*!*!  
  
The next week passed by rather uneventfully, Severus Snape was still trying to settle into his new home that he had bought in Yorkshire. It was a modest country house, far away from any muggle town, but close enough to apparate to. Moria was putting all of her stuffed animals on to her new bed, which were covered with the Vratsa Vultures logo, and Severus was in his study, putting up a picture of his late wife Wendy, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Be right there!" Severus called. He walked to the door and when he opened it he was surprised to see Sandra and Minerva standing on his stoop.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked menacingly.  
  
"We came to talk, Severus, Sandra told me what happened, why you reacted that way, and I was hoping we could talk." Minivera said placing a hand on his shoulder, which he quickly shrugged off.  
  
"I already gave you my answer, and I don't want to talk about it. And Sandra, you should know better than this, you betrayed my trust." He said angrily.   
  
"I did not betray you trust Severus, I merely told one of your longest known friend, what happened since you left so abruptly last weekend." Sandra replied.  
  
"So what, now you know, and you still come to bug me?"  
  
"Severus I think that this would be a good opportunity for you. You could change them around, make them a better team. They need some guidance." Minivera said.  
  
"You never liked my teaching style, and when my coaching style is the same, how can you be so sure that I am the one you want?"  
  
"Because the team needs someone who can show them the way, not pussyfoot around every game." At this Severus stood silent for a minute, and then spoke again.  
  
"Moria is afraid, she doesn't want me to coach, I promised her I wouldn't." Severus said becoming more convinced that he wanted the job. He never backed down from a challenge, never, but then there was his daughter to think about.  
  
"Talk to her, tell her it won't be the same, you weren't the only one who cared about Wendy." Sandra coaxed.  
  
"Give me a few days and I will let you know." Severus sighed.  
  
"I am not promising anything though, so don't expect anything." He added quickly.  
  
"Just as long as you consider. Severus, there is one more thing that you should know." Minerva added.  
  
"What is that?" Severus asked.  
  
"Harry Potter is our Seeker, and Ginny Weasly is our Keeper." She said quietly.  
  
"And why should that change my decision?" Severus said, surprising her.  
  
"Well I just thought, with your historyÉ"  
  
"People change Minerva, you should know that." Severus said calmly. As he said the words, he knew that it was a lie, but he could change, Potter could have changed.  
  
"All right then, I will see you in a few days then?" Minerva said who got up and grabbed her cloak.  
  
"Yes you may." He said slyly. Severus showed Minerva to the door as well as Sandra, but Sandra didn't seem to follow them to the door.  
  
"Good day Minerva." Severus said.  
  
"Good day Severus." Minerva turned and apparated away. Severus turned to Sandra.  
  
"I take it your staying then?" Severus asked plainly.  
  
"If I am welcome?"  
  
"You betrayed my trust Sandra! I thought I had made it very clear to you that what happened was very personal, and I do not share my personal life with ANYONE!" He shouted angrily. He was hurting, he hurt everyday, and Sandra was only making it worse. The pain was mind numbing. He had started to forget the smell of her hair, or the look on her face when she was upset, and that killed him inside.  
  
"You think you are the only one who was hurt? You think that you were the only who cared about her, who loved her?" She raised her voice.  
  
"She was my bloody sister, she was my best friend!"  
  
"I don't have time for this, I think you better leave." Severus said, not wanting to listen to her.  
  
"You need to move on, Severus, it has been almost two years. I don't think she wouldn't want to see you like this, in fact I know she wouldn't." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
*!*!*!*!  
  
"Daddy? Why were you yelling? Are you all right?" Moria came out from her bedroom when she heard the door shut. Her eyes were wide and scared.  
  
Severus turned to her and picked her up. He held her tight and started to cry.  
  
"Daddy, don't cry. Daddy it is ok, if you want to coach, you can!" Moria said weakly trying to get her father to stop crying.  
  
"No darling that isn't why I am sad, I am okay." He said clearing his throat.  
  
"Daddy, you miss mummy?"  
  
"Yes, Moria, I miss mummy very much."  
  
"I miss her too." She said starting to cry.  
  
"There, there, it is okay, we will be okay."  
  
"Mummy, wouldn't want us to cry daddy."  
  
"No, no she wouldn't." He said sitting down on the floor with his daughter in his lap, wiping the tears from his daughter's eyes.  
  
"Daddy, do you remember the song mummy use to sing me before I went to sleep?"  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
"Do you remember how it goes? I am forgetting her, and I don't want to forget daddy."  
  
"Hush my love now don't you cry, everything will be all right, close your eyes and drift in dream. Rest in peaceful sleep." He sang softly.  
  
"If there's one thing I hope I showed you, hope I showed you. Just give love to all. Right daddy?" Moria asked.  
  
"That is right. Everything will be all right, we will be all right." He said, needing to hear those words himself.  
  
The two unlikely pair sat on the floor until Severus looked down to see Moria sleeping in his arms. It was times like these that he was thankful to have lived through the war, and thankful that he was given his short time with Wendy Collins. Moria was everything to him, and so few knew that, but if they were to spend a week or even a day at his home, they would see that he was a much-changed man since his days as a professor at Hogwarts.  
  
*!*!*!*!  
  
Severus picked Moria up and carried his sleeping daughter into her room. He smiled when he looked at how she had been decorating her room. Every corner of her room was covered in the Vulture's logo. She had even put up the picture that the whole team had signed for her after her mother died. And in the corner right by her bed was a picture of Wendy in her Quidditch robes, and Severus standing beside her holding her waist.  
  
They had come so close to the Cup that year, and then tragedy struck, Wendy had taken a bludgers to the head and fell hundred and fifty yards to her death. That was the last time Severus saw her, and the last time he had ever coached. He would have given anything to change the last minutes of the game, even more than he gave to redeem himself 27 years ago.  
  
"Daddy." Moria mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Yes, darling."  
  
"Mummy would want you to coach again, and so do I, as long as you promise me one thing."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Don't get hurt."  
  
"I won't darling, if your sure, I told you I won't take the job unless you want me to."  
  
"I want you to daddy." Moria said as she pulled the covers up to her chin.  
  
"I love you Moria."  
  
"I love you too daddy. Stay with me?" She asked.  
  
"Until I fall asleep?" She batted her little eyes.  
  
"All right. Hush my love now don't you cry, everything will be all right, close your eyes and drift in dream. Rest in peaceful sleep." He sang softly. 


	2. Going Back in Time

Miracles Happen  
  
By  
  
Snivellus  
  
A/N: Thank you for my review. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the end of the week, Severus found himself standing outside Hogwarts, the one place he vowed never to return. There were so many memories; children screaming as Dementors descended on the school, blood seeping on the tables of the Great Hall, watching his mentor die. He shivered at the thoughts, and walked to the large stone statue that guarded the Headmistress's office.  
  
"Quafflepuncher." Severus spoke as the statue moved to reveal the staircase.  
  
Severus walked around the small office. He looked around at all of the Headmasters and Headmistress portraits, and remembered the first time he was in this office.  
  
He was eleven and he had gotten into his first of many fights with Sirius Black. Black and called him a greasy ugly bat. He said that even his father couldn't love someone who looked like an ogre. Severus cursed him by causing him to twitch uncontrollably. Minerva had caught him, and brought him to see the Headmaster. It was the second week of school, and all ready he had gotten in trouble.  
  
"Hello Severus, have you finally decided to visit me?" Severus spun around and saw a portrait that he had never seen before.  
  
"Albus?" Severus said quietly.  
  
"Yes my son, you have come home have you not?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose, so many memories, so many bad things..."  
  
"But they are in the past, are they not? Minerva said that you have a beautiful daughter, is this true?"  
  
"Yes sir, she is six years old, and so smart, so strong." Severus said.  
  
"Minerva told me that you lost your wife, so much for you to deal with in your life."  
  
"Yes sir." Severus said softly while screaming on the inside.  
  
"Severus, I never thanked you for everything you did for me. Few know the amount of dedication and loyalty you showed to me. If I could see you happy again, I would do anything."  
  
"Thank you sir." Severus said as he closed his eyes. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Severus? Your visit is unexpected, but I hope a nice surprise." Minerva said as she walked down to the first level of the office.  
  
"Yes, look I do not wish to stay long, I have come only to tell you that I will take the position under one condition."  
  
"And what is that?" Minerva asked curiously.  
  
"I will be able to bring in assistant coaches of my choice."  
  
"But the Cannons already have two assistant coaches, who have been with the team for several years, I cannot just fire them."  
  
"If you want me as the head coach, you will." Severus said forcefully.  
  
"If you want a better team, then you need better management." Severus said.  
  
"Okay, but give me some time, I cannot just let them go without reason."  
  
"Fine. If you want your team in shape before the preseason games start, I will need to meet with them as soon as possible."  
  
"How about two weeks?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Good, 7 am. At the practice pitch in Manchester."  
  
"All right I will inform the team."  
  
"Oh and I will need you to owl me a current roster, as well as a list of the local minor league players."  
  
"Why do you need a list of the minor league players?"  
  
"If I need to do any replacing, I need to know if they are worth replacing or not."  
  
"You can't be serious?"  
  
"I am dead serious, and if you try to get involved, I will quit."  
  
"Very well. Would you care for some tea?" Minerva said now that business was finished.  
  
"No, I must get back, Sandra has to go to work, and I cannot leave Moria alone."  
  
"All right, well if you need anything, someone to talk to, or just some company, you are always welcome here, I hope you know that."  
  
"Good day Minerva." Severus said as he turned to walk out.  
  
"Goodbye my son, I hope your feet find their way back here more often." Albus's portrait said.  
  
*!*!*  
  
"Daddy! Look at what I drew!" Moria said her father walked through the front door.  
  
"What did you draw?"  
  
"It is a hippogriff! Isn't it pretty daddy?"  
  
"Oh it is beautiful Moria." Severus said looking at his daughter's picture. Severus thought that it looked more like a furry cat, but didn't say anything, something he had to learn the hard way the first time Moria showed him a drawing. Severus remembered that she had made her cry, and Wendy told him to use some subtlety next time.  
  
"So did you get the job daddy?" Moria asked as she put her drawing on the fridge magically.  
  
"Your looking at the new head coach of the Cannons, the most pathetic team in the league." Severus said sarcastically.  
  
"Good thing they have you daddy! They need all the help they can get." Moria said.  
  
"That is for damm sure." Severus said getting some water out of the fridge.  
  
"Severus, language!" Sandra made her presence known.  
  
"Yes, Sandra."  
  
"So you took the job, I take it?" Sandra asked as she cleaned up Moria's crayons.  
  
"Yes, I start next month. Would you be able to watch Moria?" Severus asked.  
  
"Of course, if you did not have me watch her, I don't think you would ever get to see her."  
  
"Yes, well thank goodness you are a writer and has no effect on your nannying." Severus said sarcastically.  
  
*!*!*!*!  
  
Severus received the roster and after going over it several time, he was surprised to see a few names that he had in fact taught, but there were far more new names on the list than old. Foster, Carle, Ulanski, and James, all names he had not recognized, and then there was Potter, Weasley, and Wood. His students, his children that he watched go through hell and back, and now he was to be their coach, only time would tell.  
  
"Hey Harry, did you hear?" A young red head asked her teammate as they met up to do some impromptu practicing.  
  
"Hear what Ginny?" A much older looking Harry Potter asked.  
  
"McGonagall fired our assistant coaches, so now not only are we getting a new head coach, but a whole new coaching team."  
  
"What? Why would she fire McKinley and Steward?"  
  
"I donÕt know, but we will find out next week. We have 7 am practice with the new coach."  
  
"What next week? But we have never started practice that early!" Harry cried.  
  
"I guess this coach is reshaping the whole team." Ginny said.  
  
"Who does this guy think he is?"  
  
"I heard he coached the Vultures a few years ago."  
  
"The Vultures, but they are one of the best teams in the world, why would have he left them?"  
  
"Maybe he wanted a challenge."  
  
"We are a challenge all right. So do you want to go out to lunch?" Harry asked as they were walking back from the pitch.  
  
"I can't, I promised mum that I would help her pick out the colors for the kitchen." Ginny said quickly.  
  
"Ginny, come on, the only time you will see me is at practice, it is like you have been avoiding me in seven years!"  
  
"Look Harry, I've got to run, see you next week." Ginny said quickly not looking back.  
  
Harry didn't understand, Ginny, the only friend he had left refused to get close. Nothing had been the same since the war. Harry had lost his best friend, and Ginny lost her brother. Ronald Weasley had sacrificed himself for Hermione Granger.   
  
Harry would never forget the look in her eyes when Ron threw himself in front of her. In fact, Hermione had been so devastated she had left Britain and started a new life down in Australia. Last Harry knew, Hermione was heading up the charm breaking team at the Australian Aurora training camp.   
  
So there he was, 25 years old with no friends, no family, and a job as a seeker for a mediocre Quidditch team. He had always said that he wanted to live life more simply, but this was ridiculous.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!  
  
On the other side of town, Severus was paying an old friend a visit.  
  
"Hello Connie, is Glenn home?" Severus asked.  
  
"Why yes he is, it is good to see you Severus, how have you been doing? How is that precious daughter of yours?" Connie said embracing him in a hug, which Severus stiffened to.  
  
"She is doing well, thank you for inquiring."  
  
"Well, come on in, come in! For heaven's sakes to what do we owe the pleasure?" Connie said as she directed him to their living room.  
  
"I actually have a job offer for Glenn."  
  
"Oh, well let me go get him." She said bustling up the stairs.   
  
Glenn Fisher, had been Severus's right hand man when he was coaching the Vultures, and he was also in Severus's class at Hogwarts. He was a Ravenclaw, and was sharp as a tack. If you needed a creative play he could create one in minutes. Severus knew he had to get him to be the assistant head coach.  
  
"Severus! Merlin, it is good to see you!"  
  
"How are you Glenn?" Severus said shaking his hand.  
  
"Good, good, can't say the same for you eh? I am so sorry about Wendy, we all loved her so much." Glenn said consolingly.  
  
"Yes, well it seems that I have been convinced to coach the pathetic Chudly Cannons this season, and I could use an assistant coach. " Severus said getting straight to the point.  
  
"Goodness, Severus I sure would like to, but I just left the Vultures, I was planning on retiring. Maybe if you would have asked me six months ago I would have considered."  
  
"Look Fisher, let's just cut to the chase, you know I get what I want, and I am not one to beg for it, so what is it going to be?"  
  
"I donÕt know Severus, I would love to work with you again, but..."  
  
"But nothing. You start next week. 7am Manchester." Severus said and walked out.  
  
"That sly Slytherin snake!" Glenn smiled.  
  
"Connie, looks like I wont be going to Madrid with you next week!" Glenn called up the stairs.  
  
"Well good, I didn't want you to go you old coot!" Connie replied, knowing the instant she opened the door, her husband would be going to work for his old friend.  
  
And with that Severus had gotten himself an Assistant coach.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!  
  
7am the next Monday morning came very quickly for everyone. All the players had gathered at the pitch waiting to see this new coach of theirs.  
  
"I hear he is a real hard ass." Foster said to Ulanski.  
  
"I heard he fired one of his players who missed the quaffle in the Vulture vs. Warriors match." James said to Carle.  
  
"Well it seems, you haven't heard anything yet!" Severus said in a loud omnice voice as he entered onto the field with Fisher.  
  
"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life. My name is Severus Snape and I will be your new head coach. This is Glenn Fisher, and he will be my assistant. You will address me as coach, or sir take your pick, and I will address you anyway I see fit.  
  
Take a look around because if you do not give me 110% everyday, rain, or shine you will be looking at your teammates from the fan boxes. Just because you are not in the minor leagues anymore, does not mean that you know a damm thing!  
  
When you step onto this pitch, you better come to play, or I will send you home. Don't get comfortable boys and girls, because I hate to break it to you but your job is not insured, and I don't give a damm if you were the best player at your school or minor league team. You all are a far cry from the best where it counts!" Severus continued on.  
  
Harry Potter couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. Severus Snape, his Potions Professor was now his coach of his Quidditch team? The man had left after the battle, he disappeared, no one had heard from him in seven years, and here he was telling him that his job was in jeopardy? What kind of cruel and twisted joke was fate playing at?  
  
"Try-outs will begin this morning." Severus finished.  
  
"Try-outs? But we all ready tried out for the team, you can't just fire us just because you feel like it." Foster cried.  
  
"Oh really, would you like to try me Foster?" Severus challenged.  
  
"All right, enough mount your brooms." Fisher said.  
  
"I want the Chasers and the Keepers out there right now. I want you to run the Dorge roundabout. Ready? Go!" Severus said as Fisher blew the whistle.  
  
Ulanski, James, Caldwell, and Fulghum were out on the field with Weasley and Wood as the Keepers. They had started the play off fairly well, until Ulanski dropped the quaffle.  
  
"Ulanski, where was your head? Watch the something other than the ground next time!" Severus yelled.  
  
"Caldwell where were you?" He continued on.  
  
James took the quaffle and did a double fake back and scored on Ginny Weasley.   
  
"Weasley get down here!" Severus bellowed.  
  
Ginny flew down and dismounted her broom and walked over to her new coach.  
  
"Yes sir?" She said somewhat upset.  
  
"You should have seen that coming from a mile away, when any player loops around your left, you should be expecting a score on your right side. Is this how you normally play?"  
  
"Sir, it is our first day! Not to mention the fact that we haven't conditioned at all."  
  
"So you want to condition do you?" Severus questioned.  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"Everyone on your brooms now! Line up at the far end. I want you flying to the quarter line, then half, then second quarter line, then the other end and back."  
  
"Potter get up there!" He yelled as he saw Harry still on the ground.  
  
"Sir, I never do this drill." He said.  
  
"You will do it with me! Now on the whistle!" Fisher blew the whistle and they flew as fast as they could to the quarter line and back, then to the half line and back, then to the second quarter line and back, then finally to the end and back.  
  
"Again!" Severus called.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!  
  
By 9am the team was exhausted. Severus wanted them to work hard, he wanted to show them that this was not going to be some free ride. Severus called them down from their scrimmage and dismissed them.  
  
"You may go, same time tomorrow, be late, and be cut!" Severus said forcefully as he turned to talk to Fisher.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." Harry said as he walked up to Severus.  
  
"What do you want Potter." Severus asked annoyed.  
  
"You think you can waltz in here and act like you own the place? Some of us have worked hard to get where we are, unlike you." Harry spat.  
  
"You will address me as sir or coach, and you will not disrespect me. I am your coach like it or not, if you don't like it then go play for another team, because you will find no sympathy from me!" Severus said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"Good day SIR!" Potter said as he grabbed his broom and walked towards the lockers. 


	3. Lessons

Miracles Happen  
  
By  
  
Snivellus  
  
A/N: Thanks reviewers! I hope you like it, Just so I don't mislead people later, this is going to have the following romances: SS/HG, HP/GW. If you aren't into that, you may not enjoy my story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry Potter walked into the locker room and threw his broom against his locker.  
  
"Who the bloody hell does he think he is?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Tell me about it, I can't feel my hands, he is insane!" Kevin Ulanski one of the team's Chasers said as he changed out of his robes.  
  
"You didn't have him as a professor, things could get a lot worse." Ginny added in  
  
"What was McGonagall thinking by hiring him?" Oliver Wood said while drying his wet hair.  
  
"What an ass." Harry said still fuming over this new set of events.  
  
"If he thinks he can turn us into a winning team with an attitude like that, I can't see what could be more impossible." Foster commented.  
  
"I will see you later mates, I have got to go run some errands. Get some rest, it looks like he's not going to let up anytime soon." Harry said grabbing his bag. Harry walked out of the Cannon's locker room where he was greeted with some fans.  
  
"Oy, Harry! Can I have your autograph?" One teenage looking witch asked as he walked by.  
  
"Harry! Harry, please!" Another fan cried out.  
  
Harry walked out with his head down. The only reason they come is to seek out the boy who defeated the Dark Lord. He wished they would stop coming, after seven years, and he was still sought after. Harry was sure that it was worse than being a child star on Muggle television.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Severus, you haven't changed a bit, still a hard ass if I have ever seen one." Glenn stated as they walked off the field.  
  
"I am their coach, not their friend Glenn. After all that is what you are for, so the crybabies can come crawling to you when they think that I have worked them so hard that they are going to die." He snickered.  
  
"Yeah well I just hope you know what your doing. It is such a young team; they have no idea of any of the tribulations that can go on in the major league.  
  
"I fear we are just getting started. See you tomorrow Glenn, cheers." Severus said as he walked out onto the open field.  
  
There he was, famous Harry Potter, and with his own little fan club. Severus was right things haven't changed. Potter had such a temper, made too many assumptions, and had ill regard of anyone other than himself. Severus apparated home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"RingÉRingÉRing. Hello you have reached Hermione Granger, I am not available, but live a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible."  
  
"Hiya Hermione, its Harry, I haven't talked to you in a while, and well you don't seem to return my calls, I thought I would try you. I really would like to speak to you. You will never guess who is my coach, Snape! Can you believe it?   
  
Well I really would like to talk to you about what happened. I really could use someone right now. Well hope to hear from you, bye." Harry said starting out in a happy tone, but then ending in almost a desperation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The weeks past quickly, and while Severus did not end up replacing anyone, he did work them harder than they had had ever been worked before. Everyday it was the same, they would mount their brooms, condition for 30 minutes, and then would run plays over and over until their hands bled and their hair stuck to their face from sweat.  
  
Snape never spoke to them unless it was to criticize or comment on how a play should be done. Glenn would be the one who they would go have butterbeers with after practice, and Glenn would be the one to tell them that all their work was paying off.  
  
Severus was not well liked, but over time the players started to realize that he knew what he was doing. As much as Severus saw the team progressing, it wasn't as a team. Foster would keep the Quaffle without so much as a glance to Ulanski, and James would only go after those players with the Quaffle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the first preseason match against the Arrows and the team was down 45 to 70. The match had been going on for three hours, with Harry not sighting the Snitch anywhere. Severus had called a time out.  
  
"Potter, why aren't you moving out there!" Severus sneered.  
  
"I haven't seen the Snitch, where am I suppose to move to, SIR!" He yelled.  
  
"You better find that Snitch Potter, your teammates are tired, and are failing miserably. Try and do something useful will you Potter." Severus said angrily.  
  
As the timeout ended, Potter took his place on the top of the Quidditch pitch and searched for the Snitch. He was tired, and Snape was infuriating him, how dare he say that he was a failure. Potter was focusing so much on what Snape had said that he didn't notice the Arrow's seeker move suddenly over in the right corner of the pitch.  
  
Potter looked over and saw the Seeker racing towards the Snitch. He made a quick beeline towards him, but it was too late. The Arrows had caught the Snitch, he had lost them the game.  
  
Harry flew down as he watched the fans clear the seats. He had failed. He had failed just like he had failed his friends seven years ago, he may have won the war, but he lost things that mattered most.  
  
"You're a disgrace Potter." Severus said as he walked away from the team.  
  
"7am practice tomorrow, we obviously have more work to do!" With this the team let out a collective groan.  
  
"Make it a double practice." Severus said, and then apparated home to his daughter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Moria. Moria, wake up." Severus said early the next morning.  
  
"It's early daddy!" She groaned.  
  
"Yes, it is nearly 6am. You need to come with me today. Aunt Sandra had to go to Bulgaria to do a story on the Vultures. She won't be able to watch you today."  
  
"But dad!" She protested.  
  
"Come on, if you get dressed and get going maybe I can show you how to fly." Severus bribed.  
  
"Daddy, I am afraid." Moria said.  
  
"Up!" Severus said growing irritated.  
  
Finally by 6 am, Moria was fed, dressed, and ready to go. Severus took her hand and apparated to the field. Severus left her on the field as he went to get a small flying broom. He also took out his own broom, which he hadn't mounted in a long while.  
  
"All right Moria, I know your scared, but I am right here, and I am not going to let you fall."  
  
"But, what if I get hurt like mummy?" She questioned.  
  
"Mummy had an accident, I promise I won't let you fall. I have put a cushioning charm on the grass, so even if you do fall, it won't hurt." Severus coaxed.  
  
"Okay, I will try." She finally said.  
  
"Good, now stand to the side of your broom. Good. Now say 'Up'." Severus instructed.  
  
"Up! Up, UP!" She yelled at her broom. Finally it took to the air and hovered under her hand.  
  
"Wonderful. Now put your left leg over the broom. Good!" Severus said as he mounted his own broom.  
  
"Open your eyes Moria! Look your hovering!" Severus said as he helped her hover a few feet above the ground.  
  
"Look Daddy! Look at me!" She said excitedly.  
"You look fantastic. Now put your right hand in front of your left. Do you remember which one is your right?" Severus asked.   
  
"Yes, it is the one that doesn't make the L. Right daddy?" As she asked this she let go of her broom and held her hands out. When she did this she toppled to the side. Severus saw her start to tumble, and caught her. She started to cry.  
  
"Come on now, nothing happened, you just got scared." He said lifting her chin.  
  
"How.. How come you can let go of your broom and not fall?" She said still choking on her tears.  
  
"That is because I have had practice. You will learn to balance and be able to do it too."  
  
"Now are you ready to try again?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes." She said firmly.  
  
"Okay, now if you want to go forward, just lean forward a bit. I got hold of your broom, your not going to fall, try leaning forward a bit." Severus instructed again.  
  
"Look dad! I am moving!" She said happily.  
  
"Yes, now if you want to go up, lift up on your broom with your hands." Severus continued instructing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry Potter had gotten up early the next day deciding to go to the pitch early to practice. He wouldn't let Snape be right. He had to show him that he was better than this.  
  
Harry arrived around 6:15 to find Snape on the pitch, flying. As Harry walked closer to the pitch he saw that Snape wasn't alone. He couldn't believe his eyes. Snape was teaching a little girl how to ride a broom. He stood at the gate and listened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Moria, you are a natural flyer!" Severus praised as Moria flew around her father all on her own.  
  
"This is fun daddy!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You look just like your mother, she would be proud." Severus said.  
  
"Daddy, will you let me play Quidditch when I get older?" She asked.  
  
"We will see, we will see." Severus felt good being on his broom. He left Moria rather low on the ground as he decided to take a flight around the pitch doing some deep nosed dives.  
  
Moria stared up at her father, not knowing that she too was taking herself up fairly high. She got scared and fell backwards off her broom.   
  
"DADDY!" She screamed. Severus's head bolted up to see her falling. Images of Wendy were flashing in his head.  
  
Fortunately Harry, saw her fall as well, and mounted his broom and zoomed underneath the little girl.  
  
"There, there. Its okay." Harry tried to calm the girl down when he reached the ground.   
  
"Potter?" Severus said half surprised, half out of breath. His hands were shaking.  
  
"Sir." Potter said as he gave Severus his daughter.  
  
The two stood in silence for a while, until Severus decided to speak.  
  
"I suppose I need to thank you." Severus said, still holding Moria.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Is she yours?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, this is my daughter Moria." Severus explained.  
  
"How old is she? She is pretty good for how young she is." Harry said, still finding this situation rather awkward.  
  
"She is six."  
  
"Oh I see..."  
  
"Potter..." Severus started as he sighed.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"How have you been doing, I mean after the war and everything."  
  
"Fine, everything is fine." Harry lied.  
  
"If everything was fine, you would have caught the Snitch yesterday like you caught my daughter today." Severus said sneering.  
  
"Why do you care, you have never cared before." Harry said angrily.  
  
"I thought I would ask, forgive me for caring." As he started to walk away.  
  
"Sir? How did you make them go away." Harry asked.  
  
"Make what go away Potter?" Severus asked.  
  
"The dead, the dying. How did you make it stop?" Harry asked referring to the last battle.  
  
"I didn't, Potter. They haunt me every night. But then again that is why I left England in the first place I suppose."   
  
"Do you think that is why Hermione left sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"Miss Granger? I did not know she had. Where did she go to?" Severus asked.  
  
"Australia. She won't return my calls. She refuses to call me back." Harry said.  
  
"I would guess she is hurting, just like we all are. She ran away from the pain. I can see why." Severus said.  
  
"I wish I could have just, I dunno, died like the others. Then people would always have the dream of what a hero I was. But, now, living while the others do not. It makes my life seem worthless." Harry confessed.  
  
"I use to share those same thoughts Potter, but then something changed." Severus said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I had a daughter, and she gives me a reason to live. You will have that some day too. You doubt yourself too much Potter. You have done many great things in your life, your parents would be proud." Severus said slowly.  
  
"I have to go." Potter said quickly.  
  
"We have practice." Severus reminded.  
  
"I will be back." Harry said as he walked into the locker room. Severus swore he saw a tear run down his face. He finally realized that perhaps he wasn't the only one suffering. The fronts that some people put on can be amazing. 


End file.
